Whispers in the dark
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: KouKag pairing Who does Kagome really love? Who does Kagome defend willingly?  We will light each others way no matter how dark it is. This is a song Fic. Please R&R Thanks!


'**Whispers in the dark'**

The song is called what the title is, the band that sings it, are called Skillet, They are awesome!

Kouga/Kagome, pairing please enjoy! Hello Everyone, well this is my first one-shot, by my thinking, it isn't to bad so please tell me how you liked it and drop a review while your at it, Thankyou.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Skillet for that matter, so don't sue me!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses..._

A pair of icy blue eyes in the distance watched as an Inu hanyou, Monk, Kitsune, Taijiya, Miko and Neko youkai all settled down for the night. The Figure watched silently as the Monk got whacked in the head with an overly large boomerang Hiraikotsu for being a 'hentai' and watched as the said monk went unconscious and the Taijiya fumed and stuttered in fury growling at certain intervals. Mumbling along the lines of 'stupid Monk' or 'bloody hentai'. His slightly amused gaze the turned to the Inu hanyou and the Miko who were arguing, he watched as a stricken look glazed into the Miko's eyes over the Azure icy fire in the argument. The figure growled without knowledge at the words pouring out of the hanyou's mouth hurting the girl further. The figure leapt down from it's previous perched and to the ground, and walked into a patch of sunlight, lighting up his beautiful eyes. He had long black hair tied up into a high pony tail that sweeped along his shoulder blades, he had tanned skin that suited him perfectly, he had piercing icy blue eyes that could look into your soul, black dark eyelashes, that made his eyes stand out, perfect lips that had fangs over lapping the bottom lip in an adorable way. He wore (Insert what Kouga wears here, sorry I don't know how to explain it), he had a perfectly sculpted chest and had an arrogant stance. He had been watching the members of the Inu-tachi group for a while now, but his main focus had been on the Miko her name Kagome. She was everything she wanted and more, she was perfect in every way, and problem was she didn't see it and neither did that stupid Hanyou Inuyasha.

Kouga had grown to love the priestess but knew that she only thought of him as a friend. Ever since the experience with the birds of paradise he had though her only as an ally to help for the jewel shards, but seeing her a miko human protect a kitsune cub youkai, stirred something in his heart. That's when it all started.

Kouga knew that the Miko loved the Baka Hanyou, she had given him everything and what did the mutt do? Shove it all back into her face with hurtful words. He growled as he saw that she was crying but desperately holding it in, and you want to know what for a Hanyou Inuyasha must be stupid because he didn't seem to even notice, I mean really the lowest form of youkai would have smelled the salt in the air as soon as it started. Kouga watched as Kagome ran into the woods with a broken look in her eyes and a tear stained cheeks, he saw the dumbfounded look on the mutts face and the worried ones of her friends and the teary one of her kits. He growled at the group before turning and running with unmanageable speed and raced after her.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

I t took a while to find her since she had learned to hide her scent Kouga growled in frustration and set off with a burst of speed, a fear for her life resting on his heart as he sped through the woods.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

His love for her drove him to find her, he knew that she didn't love him, but that didn't really matter at this stage only to know if she was alright, hoping that she wouldn't do anything drastic. Kouga knew that she was a strong woman but one can only go so far before they broke down.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

He could here her cries now, his eyesight adjusting to the darkness that had fallen over the land, he grew worried since she wouldn't be able to see with her human eyesight, he wanted to be there with her right at this moment. So he could light her way through the misery and grief of what she was feeling after the Baka Hanyou hurt her. Her cries, sobs and choked word whispered by him with the winds the sky had grown clouded and dreary ready to pour with rain water, it was as if mother nature was mourning with that young miko he silently mused to himself as he followed the cries. Kagome may have thought being alone was good for her to calm down but the thing was it was one of the worst things one could do to themselves since she would just grieve more and start isolating herself from the world around her. He silently thanked his mother for telling him a story to him when little about a lone wolf that isolated himself and grew cold to everyone since the death of his pack, cub, and mate, and died alone.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

Kouga finally found her catching her scent of roses and strawberry it was a weird scent since humans always smell of grime and sweat, he bursts into the clearing silently she was in a hot spring naked leaning against a rock looking as if she had died with tears spilling down her cheeks. She was in a disheveled state and was unaware of his presence.

Kouga blushed at the sight of her exposed skin, and walked up behind her debating what to do.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

"Kagome..." he whispered as she whipped her head around to the masculine voice of Kouga, she looked at him confused, broken, pain, bewildered and was that hope...? "Kouga...?" she asked back softly as if afraid to talk. Kouga knelt down beside her and cupped her cheek looking deep into her azure eyes that were still leaking tears. His thumb brushed over her cheeks dispelling the tears, "what has he done to you?" he asked softly, she looked down ashamed and away from his hand and sighed as she started sobbing. Kouga grabbed her shoulders but she refused to look up "Kagome...Kagome look at me please" he pleaded she looked up at him. When she did he gasped there was so much pain and emotions rushing through her eyes, that it astounded him, angered him and shocked him, that mutt would pay for this, he silently vowed to himself. Kouga stood up and held a hand out to her, she looked at and then down at herself and blushed pick dusting her cheeks she nodded "ah...um c-can you t-turn around-d?" she stuttered out in a hoarse voice. Kouga blushed and turned the opposite way. He heard the sound of the water dripping back into the water, and as the ripples in the water made formation from the movement as it was once still. He heard a rustle of clothes but dared not take a peak for her modesty, he was a honorable youkai after all unlike a certain filthy Hanyou.

"Are you done Kagome?" he asked already knowing the answer though, "yes" she said weakly and he turned around to see her sitting against a tree with her eyes closed, he walked over to her and plopped down beside her. They sat in comfortable silence for a while when he noticed she had started shivering, he hesitated at first but went and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into his lap and pulled her against his chest. Kagome squeaked at the sudden movement and change and blushed prettily at the position they were in.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked gently she turned side on in his lap and looked at him "I will eventually" she replied he cupped her cheek once again "what did he do to you?" Kagome sighed and hugged Kouga around the waist and rested her head on his chest. Kouga stifled a gasp of surprise at the sudden contact, but hugged her closer to his chest none the less. Kagome sighed before she began "well...oh I forgot to tell you, I found a wolf cub and he looks like he might belong to your pack, do you want to see him then I'll tell you what happened" with that she got up and they both immediately missed the warmth. Kouga was surprised he never smelt the cub he mentally shrugged and stood up along with her. "Where to?" Kagome looked at him for a moment "you know the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest" she said straining on Inuyasha's name, Kouga cringed but obliged and picked her up bridal style in his arms and raced off to the bone eaters well. Minutes later a flushed Kagome and a smug Kouga walked to the well. Kouga looked at it closely wondering what was so special about it, plus he couldn't smell any wolf cub around here. Kagome giggle at his searching and baffled face, and went to the well she touched the area just above the well and a blue shield became visible and then vanished, Kouga was then assaulted to the sound and smell of a young cub, he watched as Kagome went down the vines and from what he saw, greeted the cub as it leapt up into her arms and snuggled close to her. Kouga raised his eyebrow at the pup since most wolf cubs only stayed and trusted families till older yet this one openly snuggled to her, interesting. Kagome climbed out of the well once again using vines with some help of Kouga pulling her out by her hand. The wolf cub was snuggled into the crook of her left elbow, barking happily at him, Kouga watched as Kagome scratched behind the pups ears as it growled contently. Kouga patted its head once, and sighed "that definitely one of mine all right, but how did you get away, hmmm?" the only response was the flick of an ear, clearly not paying attention. Kagome giggled at the sight Kouga smiled and plopped on the ground followed by Kagome and the now asleep wolf cub.

Kouga looked at Kagome seriously "Okay Kagome what did that mutt do to you please tell me?" Kagome sighed and looked at the starry sky and the stars twinkled down t the pair shining brightly without a care in the world. "Well, Inuyasha was yelling at me for trying to help in a battle saying that I could've gotten killed since I was so useless and weak. We had a battle with some Fire youkai horrible thing as well, anyway, it was going to kill Shippo since he had some how left my side without me knowing. And well I don't know exactly how to put it was like my instincts turned on and into rage, when a fireball was heading towards Shippo, I guess because I see him as a son to me. I had run in front of him not really caring of myself and put a barrier up, it was like I knew everything around me. I was so...so aware and all of a sudden my powers shot out and burned the youkai to ashes. So I was getting reprimanded for that" Kagome took a breath and looked into Kouga's strangely indifferent face, so she continued on. "And then I told him after while when he had cooled down that I had found this little guy, and showed him to Inuyasha, he was injured so I had healed him with my Miko powers, which I learned to do off Kaede. Inuyasha told me again how irresponsible I was, a then as to 'why I would save a pathetic flea bitten wolf' when he said that I snapped and yelled at him. Then he started complaining about you, and said you were useless as to not protect the cub" Kagome looked at Kouga from the corner of her eye, he was trembling in rage but staying quiet, she continued once again. "I said that you were a busy youkai unlike himself, that had to take care of a clan, then he snapped at me saying I was useless a Kiyo wouldn't bother and blah blah blah me can't be compared to her yada yada yada, so yes that's what happened" she finished. In a way she felt like a winger about it but she just told him what had happened and he insisted it so...yes.

Kagome looked back at Kouga from her stargazing and was immediately pulled into a hug, Kagome gasped in surprise and managed to hug him back while holding the cub. "I'll never let you be alone, your not Kikyo your Kagome, just Kagome no one else, I've seen that clay pot doll and she has hardly any powers, your kind and take care of youkai, heck you adopted one, and your a Miko, and that's saying something. The mutt's stupid never listen to a word he says again" Kagome had tears trailing down her cheek from Kouga's sweet words. "Thankyou Kouga...Thankyou so much" she nuzzled her head in his chest holding him tighter as he held her tightly yet tenderly. Kouga had an idea and gently put her at arm length and nearly gasped as the moon made her look ethereal in the moonlight that shined down below, lighting up her eyes. "Kagome why don't you come with me and my pack you can bring the kitsune as well, and you can be away from the mutt!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Kagome looked thoughtful, she had doubt in her eyes, and Kouga took it the wrong way though Kagome was thinking of a different thing. "I understand that you probably still love the mutt but please let me love you and maybe one day you can love me back" he said looking in her eyes. Kagome backed away from his arms and looked at him in the eyes, "I'm sorry Kouga I can't love you back after this" she replied sadly. Kouga's eyes watered slightly, but he wouldn't cry no matter what he had to be strong he knew that there was a good chance at being rejected and looked at what happened he was re-...

"Because..." she butted into his thoughts with a smile on her face along with a blush dusting her cheeks "I already love you and have for a while now" there she said it. Kagome looked down for a moment waiting for his answer, when she got none she looked up and him confusedly and was immediately pulled into a tender yet needing kiss. Kouga couldn't believe it she-she loved him, it was like a dream come true. Both their eyes closed and, slowly, he responded back to the kiss, their lips moving in synch, massaging and tenderly feeling each other. Kouga kissed her deeply licking her bottom lip for entry, she obliged and allowed him in. His tongue swept over her sweet cavern loving her taste, she tasted as sweet as her lovely scent. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kouga had his left arm around her waist while the other was on the back of her head keeping her in place. Kagome had her arms around his neck, letting her fingers flow through his silky black locks. But sadly one needs to come for oxygen and they parted albeit reluctantly. They leant their foreheads to one another and stared deeply into each other's eyes both flushed from the passionate kiss. "I love you Kagome" Kouga said cupping her cheek, and moving to her letting his fingers run through her hair, loving that feel of it soft texture. "I love you to Kouga...so much" with that she gave him a peck on the lips and snuggled into his chest and warm embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but the mood was broken by a happy bark they looked down at the wolf cub that had awoken and was running around them playfully. They laughed at the pups antics "Kagome you never answered my question" Kagome looked at him realization dawning on her "Yes Kouga I would love to go with you and I'm sure Shippo would as well since her enjoyed playing with the cub" Kouga smiled happily. "But what about the Shikon no tama?" Kouga thought for a moment, "well we'll think of that when the time comes" Kouga lifted her up bridal style "Ginta and Hakkaku will be happy to see you they see you as a sister already" Kagome smiled "I can't wait to see them, can we get my stuff, and Shippo first?" Kouga nodded and kissed her once again on her tempting lips "of course" he whisper, delighted at the shiver that ran down her spine. Kouga's life was finally looking up "Kagome I know this is sudden but will you be my mate and stay by me forever?" he asked nervously though with determination. Kagome had tears in her eyes Kouga started panicking before he was glomped by Kagome "Yes I would love to be your mate" was her answer before she was once again smothered for another kiss.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

No one would get in there was, Kagome was the light for Kouga while he was he light, both never to be alone even through death, they will always find eachother through all obstacles.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End**

Well there it is My first one-shot, not the best thing I've written, but I enjoyed typing it, please tell me if you liked it and send me a review, Thankyou for your time.

**Also if anyone had other one-shots wanting to be made tell me, I'm always open to suggestions.**

Bye- Bye

_xXKillorbeKilledXx_


End file.
